


In Your Dreams

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Human!Bill, M/M, NSFW, Smut, dipper is 18 dont worry, dipper isnt fucking a triangle, he has a human body form, not really but ? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper had been having little sleep, and the bit of sleep he had been getting has been dominated by dreams. Not Just any dreams, but dreams of a specific demon that haunted his nightmares. That demon had a liking for him, little did Dipper know. After an unfinished talk in his dreams, Bill comes back to Reality to finish their little meeting. stuff ensues. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES IM SORRY!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love billdip im sorry but its aged up and Dipper is 18 pls dont hate me!!!!!!!!!

Dipper tossed and turned in his bed, glancing out the window for the third time in the last five minutes. He was having more and more difficulty sleeping, and the content snoring on the other side of the room didn’t help, mocking him for his newly developed insomnia. He had been wide awake for hours, rolling around fruitlessly as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get at least a bit of rest. Unfortunately, what little sleep he had was often overtaken by terrible dreams. 

At the center of these dreams, though, Bill Cipher was often the focus, taking many shapes and forms as he tormented Dipper through the few hours of sleep he managed to force himself to get. Sometimes he would show up as his true form, a triangle, his eye wide but giving the impression of a grin as he taunted Dipper about his failures, his family and friends. The way they secretly pitied him, being young and weak and, god, Helpless. It really riled him up when bill did this, sent his heart into a pounding frenzy in his ears. 

Other times, though, bill appeared in rather, unconventional ways, reminding Dipper of just another reason he was a freak, just like his scrawny body, strange birthmark, and abnormally high pitched voice, even for an 18 year old. Bill would appear, a human form masking his true shape. A bright tuft of golden hair, cascading down over his face to hide the mysterious spot where an eye should be located, instead leaving a singular, gold rimmed eye on his dark face. A black hat nestled into his gold hair, and he wore a charming vest, the vibrant colours contrasting his dark skin, effortlessly giving him a glow.

The way bill would saunter towards him, his eye shimmering with glee and malice, his hips swinging as he walked to the boy, pointed teeth pulled into a smile being the only indication that the human form in front of him was other-worldly. High cheekbones, a tall, long build, which oddly suited him more than it did Dipper (On Dipper it made him look awkward and lanky, but it made Bill look charming. Ugh.) He was something else, and if Dipper didn’t already know who it was, he could have been fooled easily by the carefree, flaunting form and attractive demeanor.

Like the birthmark on his forehead, like his big brain and surplus of knowledge, like his awful social skills, Bill tormented Dipper for being gay, something that no other member of his family was even remotely aware of. It's not like it was a big deal, Mabel was the same, but when she came out, their parents had initially freaked out, which is why the two twins had moved to Gravity Falls permanently. After that, Dipper told himself that he would never tell anybody over his dead body, or else the fear of rejection would tear him apart. The only way Bill himself knew was because the bastard had invaded his mind, had found his daydreams hidden among Dipper’s mind. The daydreams of the cute tourists who came by the shop, the muscular men on tv, the underwear models in magazine ads. Bill would turn his illusionary body to the models, mocking Dipper as he dreamed by tormenting him over the way his eyes were drawn down his chest. 

Dipper sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was so fucking tired, he had barely been sleeping ever since Bill began appearing in his dreams. It was almost like the demon was feasting on his sleep, and he shivered at the thought. He was frustrated, the centuries old demon taunting and teasing him. He was more frustrated at himself, however, for enjoying it. 

At first, he hated it, the demon teasing him and making him feet like utter crap, but, eventually, he began to accept it. He stopped getting angry at Bill, instead choosing to humour him, give him sarcastic reactions and snarky, sassy comebacks. After a while, he just stopped getting upset by it, and even began to look forward to it. In a sick way, he enjoyed it. After Ford left, going back out into the world to document the paranormal across the continent, nobody else had been around to match his intellect. He loved Mabel dearly, and grunkle stan was great. But neither of them gave him the discussions that Ford used to. Ever since Mabel started dating Pacifica, the two had been inseparable, going out and having dates every week, and Mabel would never stop talking about ‘Pacifica this, Pacifica that!” He missed Ford and his talks, and the limitless knowledge Bill had and shared when he wasn’t tormenting him. 

God, he must be going sleep crazy if he was thinking about enjoying an immortal asshole of a demon’s company. He rubbed his eyes, praying for him to finally be able to sleep for at least a few hours, closing his eyes and laying down on his pile of pillows. Within moments, he was asleep, and he sat up in the middle of the dream forest, looking around. He pushed himself up, looking around and calling out. 

“Hello? Mabel?”

He turned around, looking for any signs of his sister or family or really, anything. All he saw was forest, no landmarks in sight. He began walking slowly, climbing over the logs and moving slowly in his estimation of the Shack.

The darkness began setting over, much quicker than normal. ‘Weird,’ Dipper thought to himself, as the sky moved from light to dark in acceleration. He pushed up his hat nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked. He looked up, and a light in the distance caught his attention. He ran forward towards the glowing light, tripping over an exposed root in his haste. When he glanced up, he regretted coming this way immediately.

A Golden glow emanated from the man in front of him, from his golden hair, which quite literally shined, to his golden vest that strapped around his waist smartly. A brick patterned bowtie was attached smartly to his neck, and all the golden clothes gave a beautiful, bright contrast to his dark skin. The golden eye stared at him, burning into him as he smirked.

“Well, well, well, look who’s come wandering back to my mindscape! It’s been too long, Pine tree, I was worrying you were sick of me!” He chuckled to himself, a hearty laugh that echoed around the empty forest, which had faded out into a monochrome of grey. As an afterthought, Bill added, “But, of course, knowing you, you’d miss this body way too much. Am I right, or am I right?” Dipper sighed exhaustedly, rolling his eyes at the man. He flipped Bill off, muttering, 

“Fuck off, Bill.”

“You love me!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, shoving the demon away. Bill grinned, walking to the boy and lifting him up, pulling Dipper flush against him and winking. How he managed to wink with only one eye, he didn’t know, but he could and it was creepy. Dipper lifted his arms, trying to push him away, instead only managing to feel up Bill’s humanlike torso, bringing a grin from his lips. Bill’s hands came around, feeling up his ass softly, giving it a hearty squeeze. 

An unusually squeaky yelp came from Dipper, and he jumped away, giving the demon a shove. His face lit up, a blush covering his face. Bill stumbled back, nearly falling before steadying himself again, and chuckling. 

"Is that how you want to play this then, Pine tree? You can't hide anything from me, you know. I know everything."   
Dipper gaped, staring at him. He gulped, and Bill walked forward slowly, sharp teeth displayed on his wide grin. He reached out, pulling Dipper to him again and breathing down his neck. He ran his abnormally long tongue along the boy's neck, sending shivers down his spine. He tilted his neck, giving the demon more access to his neck. He couldn't even tell himself why he would ever do something so stupid, submitting to an immortal demon so easily.   
"You can't lie to me, Pine tree," He breathed down Dipper's neck, growling softly against his soft skin, "And I just happen to think that you like this." Dipper gasped, and he looked into Bill's golden eye, his dark lips moving closer, and they brushed against Dipper's, bringing a soft groan from the back of his throat, and-

Dipper sat up, gasping, his heart pounding. Light was streaming from the window of the Mystery Shack, the sun just rising over the mountains. He glanced over, and Mabel was fast asleep, the mass of blankets and stuffed animals rising slowly with her breathing. Dipper groaned, his head in his hands as a familiar throb around his groin reminded him of the implications of his lost dream. God, why did this have to happen to him? He rolled out of bed, stepping over Waddles and making his way groggily to the bathroom, where he turned the switch of the shower, letting hot water cascade from the shower head. He groaned, stripping down and running his fingers through his hair as he stepped gingerly into the steaming water.

The water ran over his body, and he sighed into the steam, running his hands slowly down his body. Travelling hands roamed along his arms, down his torso, rubbing over his nipples softly with a gentle gasp. His fingers ran down past his stomach, passing the growing trail of dark hair on his stomach, carding through the dark curls at the base of his cock. He sighed, resting his other arm against the cool tile wall of the shower. His fingers wrapped around his shaft, giving a tug and pulling a soft groan from his lips. Dipper took a breath, moving his hand swiftly, and the dream came back to his mind.

The chiselled body and warm hands, Bill's glowing, golden eye and deadly smile, the way he effortlessly flirted with Dipper, if he could have only stayed asleep for a damn little bit longer, he could have- 

Just the thought of the dangerous dream demon claiming him brought a low groan from his lips, and he jerked his cock roughly, imitating the pace of his imagination-Bill. He rubbed his thumb tenderly over the head of his cock, imagining his lips on him, sucking on his lip, on his neck...   
The feeling of sharp fangs piercing his neck, breaking through the skin of his neck finished him, and he moaned, orgasm washing over him as he jerked through his finish, cum dripping down over his fingers into the water at his feet. He groaned deep in his throat, carding his clean hand through his hair again as he stood on weak legs. He rubbed his neck, stopping dead when he felt deep marks embedded in his skin. He immediately jumped from the shower, turning off the water and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He wiped the steam off the mirror, and stared at himself, deep teeth marks embedded in his skin where he imagined Bill had bit him.   
As he watched, the red faded from the mark, and instead faded to a bright gold. Dipper shivered as the mark made itself at home on his flesh. A thought popped into his head, and he whipped around the bathroom, panic setting into him. Where is he? The only way that could happen would be for the demon to have made it in to reality, and if so, he had to get him out. He searched all over the bathroom, and was in mid-panic mode when a knock on the door made him whip around.

"Bro? You in there?" Mabel called out, knocking on the door again. Dipper was about to open the door when he realized that if he did, Mabel would see his bite, and then she'd question him, and he'd have to admit his dreams, and then... He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his neck and efficiently covering the mark. He winced when the fabric touched the sensitive new wound, but opened the door, smiling falsely at Mabel. 

"I'm here! I just uh, finished! In the shower. I just finished having a shower. Yeah. It's free." He rushed away, leaving Mabel chuckling to herself, shaking her head. God, he was such an idiot. He ran to their bedroom, taking the towel from his neck and ruffling it through his hair. He pulled on some clothes, rushing to move before Mabel got out of the shower. He pulled his vest, and grinned in satisfaction that it covered his neck. As soon as he was dressed to his satisfaction, Mabel burst into the room, already dressed and beaming. 

"You were up early today!" She said, jumping onto her bed.

"I had a dream, and it woke me up early." He shrugged, running his fingers through his hair again and rubbing his neck subconsciously. 

She cocked an eyebrow, grinning and questioning, "Oooooh, what about?"

"Just dream things," he shrugged, glancing around the room nervously before sitting on his own bed and bouncing on the mattress. 

"'Dream Things,' huh? Dreaming of some hot girls?" She giggled, rolling her eyes. His face lit up, and he rolled his eyes, stuttering out, 

"No! no, no girls." 

"If you sayyyyyy soooo!" She sung, jumping up and grabbing his arm, pulling him out of the room.

"Hey, Mabel, what?" 

"We're going on an adventure today!"

"What, why? Mabel!" He tried to stand his ground, pulling her to a stop and turning her to face her. He was panting, questioning again, "What are you doing?"

"We're going on an adventure! Its been years since we've gone out together, I've missed our sibling time!" 

He sighed, nodding. 

"No Pacifica today?"

"Nope! Her family's gone out of town for the weekend, it's just us!" 

"Alright. Let's go."

Mabel squealed, grabbing his hand and running out of the Mystery Shack, giving a shout out to Grunkle Stan as they left the house. Dipper just had time to grab his backpack and   
hat before they were outside, the warm sun shining down on the two siblings. They went around the back of the Shack, travelling back into the forest behind them. Dipper adjusted his hat, releasing himself from Mabel's grip as they walked through the cool underbrush. 

The two of them walked for a while, the forest slowly becoming cooler and thicker as they walked. Soon, they were walking through the thick underbush, light stopped by the equally thick canopy above them. Even the birds had quieted down, becoming sparse through the area. Dipper noticed that as they walked, their footsteps began to sound hollow from the ground below, as though-

"Mabel!" Dipper grabbed his sister's hand right as her foot hovered over the chasm that was in front of them, rocks falling from the edge and smashing down below. She gasped, jumping away from the ledge and falling back.Dipper looked over the edge, his eyes mystified as he looked far down. A crack brought his attention, and he yelled as the ground gave out below him, sending him tumbling down into the chasm, his voice echoing as he fell, almost in slow motion. 

"Dipper!" He saw Mabel's face over the ledge, and he landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of him as he landed hard. He hit his head, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Mabel's face, surrounded by a golden glow. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Dipper groaned, rubbing his head as a blossoming headache brought him awake. He lifted his head, and noted the fact that he was laying on the cold dirty stone ground. He glanced up, but couldn't see anything up past about 5 feet in front of him. It was absolutely pitch black, and cold, now that he was awake. He sat up, and rubbed his arms, goosebumps popping up all over his exposed skin. Mabel was nowhere in sight, and he hoped that she had gone to get help. He pushed himself up, stumbling as his head pounded with a blossom of pain to his skull. He began walking into the tunnels that were carved throughout the bottom of the ravine he had fallen into, moving slowly as to not fall. 

He took off his backpack, opening and rustling through the contents, letting out an 'Aha!' as he pulled out a flashlight, pulling his backpack on and flicking it on. He let out another call of triumph as it flickered on, allowing him to see in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, noting his lack of hat, which most likely fell off when he himself fell. He began walking briskly through the tunnels, turning this way and that until he had twisted himself lost in the labyrinth of tunnels.   
As he was getting lower and lower underground, he began to notice something. The colouring of the cave, maybe? It looked as though it was going from the dark red to lighter, almost golde-

Too soon, Dipper thought to himself as the air began blowing around, leading him further to a large, rather cozy cavern. At the center of said cavern was none other than the demon who had been haunting his thoughts and dreams, following him around relentlessly, his human form's legs crossed and tapping on the ground almost impatiently; Bill Cipher. 

As the demon saw Dipper, he sat up, a smirk growing on his face as he strolled purposely to greet the other boy. 

"Pine tree! I've been waiting for you! Really, it took you that long to get here? Untimely." He shook his head in mock annoyance, but the grin that was stretched on his face gave himself away. Dipper was almost distracted, but he remembered that this wasn't just any creature, it was a millenia year-old demon, the same one who had tortured his grunkle for years, who had the power to destroy Dipper on the spot if he so felt like it. He stiffened up at that thought, squaring his shoulders and looking at Bill.

"What are you doing here, Bill?"

"Well, obviously, I'm waiting for you! Rather rude to take that tone after I spent so long painstakingly sitting here for your arrival, don't you think?"  
Dipper shook his head, starting again,

"Alright, how about: why are you here? In reality? Last time I checked, You had been banished to the mindscape, right?"

Bill outright laughed at that, his head rolling back as his deep laugh echoed around the cave, bouncing off the walls and making it sound as though the demon was all around him. 

"Loopholes, kid! You think that I, the wisest, most clever and deceiving otherworldly being could be kept out of somewhere I wanted to access? Nothing can stop me That easily."  
He cleared his throat, stepping right up to Dipper and leaning close to him. "As for Why i'm here? I do believe you and I had some unfinished business, Pine Tree, and it isn't something that I'd like to wait on. I may be immortal, but I can't wait forever, kid."

His finger came up and traced the mark left on his neck, pressing hard on it and eliciting a gasp from Dipper. The mark burned, and Dipper reached up, brushing his hand unintentionally against Bill's as he felt the mark that was burned into his skin. He felt an indent of a triangle, and groaned. 

"Now, where were we?" Bill whispered hotly into his ear, slowly walking back and pressing him up against the stone wall, his hands roaming down his hips. Dipper noted that his hands were warmer than normal, and even through his clothes, it felt nice. A thought passed through his mind that terrified him, causing him to push up and out of Bill's arms to take a deep breath. 'I could get used to this,' passed through Dipper's mind, and shook his head, clearing the thought from his brain. How could he even think about hooking up with a demon? Even if he did have hot hands, and a nice body, and lips that felt so nice against his... Wait. That was because they were against his. He pulled his head away, closing his eyes for a moment until he felt the demon standing in front of him. Then, he pushed him against the wall, pinning him against the stone in the same way he had been moments before. 

"Why are you doing this?" He snapped into Bill's ear, nipping at the lobe and bringing a surprised gasp from the other man. 

"Why? That's simple. I like you, kid. You intrigue me in a way nobody else ever has. You think I'd do this if there wasn't anything in it for me? You," He punctuated his next word with a upward thrust of his hips, pushing the two of them together, "Excite me. And I like it."

Dipper's face went red, and he gasped as Bill thrust their hips together, closing his eyes and distracting himself enough for the two to switch positions again, Dipper ending up with his back up against the wall once again. He was suddenly aware of that persistant hardness between his thighs that enjoyed appearing at the worst of times. He acknowledged, with a smirk, that Bill was also suffering the same fate, and god it was nice. The taller man pressed himself against Dipper, slowly grinding his hips against him. He peppered sharp kisses to his neck, so sharp he couldn't tell whether he was kissing or biting him, but, quite honestly, he couldn't find himself to care. 

Dipper felt a rush, and opened his eyes to find that everything around the two of them had gone grey. With a start he realized that Bill had brought them to the mindscape, but after a quick glance at the bed, he stopped caring. He felt those hot roaming hands on his body, and arched into the touch, biting his lip to stop himself from groaning. Bill grabbed him, pulling him over and pushing him onto the surprisingly soft fabric of the imagined bed. God, what was he doing? He rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out where he went wrong to be crawling into the bed of Bill Cipher. And how he could be so attracted to the fake body of a thousand year old demon. And how he stopped caring about all of that stuff, because there wasn't enough blood in his brain to think logically and fuck if he wanted to remove it from where it was currently residing. All he knew is that he was wearing way too many clothes and that needed to change. 

He threw his vest off his shoulders, and his shirt followed after, landing in a messy pile on the floor. Bill's hands came up, fiddling with his jeans for a moment before snapping his fingers and just vanishing them. Dipper couldn't find it in himself to care. Dipper was laid out on the bed in only his boxers, everything else being discarded in a rush, and a tent was popped up and apparent in the material. Bill smirked, flicking at the tent and bringing a groan from the other boy. It was then that Dipper realized that he was next to naked, and the man on top of him was fully dressed. Dipper all but snarled, reaching up and ripping the gold vest off of Bill's smug frame, throwing it carelessly to the ground. He quirks his lip, shucking the black shirt and exposing his own darkly coloured skin, which contrasted to Dipper's white chest.   
Bill climbed on top of him, harshly grinding their crotches together as he buried his face in Dipper's neck, leaving light bite marks along his neck and collarbone. After a particularly forceful thrust, one that brought moans from the writhing boy beneath him, he whispered, 

"You think this is any easier for me, Pine tree?" 

A groan was his only response, albeit a groan of confusion. He continued, his hands travelling down to unbutton his jeans and slipping them down his narrow hips.  
"Feeling like I do about a human? It's not exactly easy to admit, kid. Almost," He scraped his teeth down Dipper's neck, "Unheard of. It's just not how Demons work."  
Dipper chuckled beneath him, pushing his final article of clothing off and leaving him completely naked beneath the other man. He opens his legs wide, almost inviting the otherworldly man in, raking his nails down his back and groaning, 

"Yeah, you think I have it any easier? How would anybody react to me saying i have the hots for a demon? for a freaking triangle in disguise?"

Bill chuckled, before climbing back off of the boy, Dipper letting out a disappointed groan. 

"Where are you going? You better not be thinking of leaving."

"Wouldn't dream of it kid, just getting a better..." His breath was hot on Dipper's dick, and he groaned, instinctively thrusting his hips up. "Angle."

His tongue slipped out, running along his ass, passing slowly over the tight ring of muscle. The act made Dipper almost scream, His entire body arching off the bed and bringing a loud moan from the boy. The long tongue of the demon ran across his hole, saliva wet on his tongue and wetting Dipper's hole, ripping pleasured moan after moan from the boy. Bill smirked. God, he could definitely get used to hearing that sound, it made his entire body throb and the cock of this body twitch in excitement. He slipped his tongue in, slowly thrusting his snakelike orifice in shallowly. 

He reached around their small area of the mindscape, procuring a bottle of lube from the depths of the realm. He began smearing the cool liquid all over his cock and Dipper's ass, sloppily dripping it all over the boy below him. Dipper winced as the cool, slippery liquid came into contact with his hot dick, twitching and adjusting impatiently. He already knew that he would probably regret this in a few hours, especially having to explain to Mabel where the marks all over his body came from, but all thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as he felt the burning hot tip of Bill's cock pressed against him, slipping along the crack of his ass.   
It was only when he felt some hesitation that he stopped for a moment, looking up at the man hovering above him. After he felt a bit of hesitation from Bill was it that he realized that the demon didn't want to hurt him. For whatever reason, he actually cared about Dipper's wellbeing, and the thought itself was enough to make him laugh. Fortunately, he was luststruck, and instead of laughing, all he did was push back on the hot, rounded tip of Bill's cock, and it slipped into him near effortlessly, bringing forth a soft moan from both of them. 

God he was thick, and hard, and nice, and Dipper could definitely get used to the feeling of riding this cock. He felt Bill slowly sliding into him, his face buried into Dipper's neck, sucking a dark hickey onto the back of his neck. That sensation was mild, however, compared to being impaled on an ancient demon's rock hard dick, and watching the usually composed being come apart just from his ass. He almost laughed out loud at the idea, and in a few hours, he would probably be doing much more than laughing about it. His gay cherry was popped by some ancient monster that had the hots for him. If he had told that to his thirteen year-old self, the kid who was still obsessed with Wendy, (God did he ever regret that, looking back), he would have been horrified.   
But now, he thought to himself, this was the best decision he had ever made, despite what he'll be thinking in a few hours. A murmur caught his attention, and he let out a soft, Hmm?, to answer the whispered question.

"You alright Pine tree? I want you be conscious as I wreck you."

Dipper groaned at the words, his dick twitching, leaking pre heavily onto his stomach, and he nodded fiercely, gasping as he felt the man begin to move, pulling out of the boy before thrusting back in with force. He moaned as Bill started to drive into him roughly, his teeth catching his earlobe and nicking it while he thrust. Every small thing Bill did felt amazing, the way he nipped and bit and scratched, it made him want to scream it was so good. He felt claws raking down his chest, flicking nonchalantly at his hard nipples, made Dipper scream out, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Bill's back, giving a new angle for him to fuck him at. This one was infinitely better, Dipper decided, as his cock began thrusting harshly, directly into his prostate. Each thrust ripped a scream of pleasure from Dipper, and his nails scrabbled against Bill's back, raking down and leaving more dark red marks with each movement. God, this was so good, he felt so amazing, this was better than anything he had ever done to himself and god.   
He was so close, he reached down, taking ahold of his own neglected cock, giving a few jerks, and he was absolutely finished, a loud scream ripping through his body and his back arching up, cum spurting from the tip and colouring his stomach. His scream was cut out by hot lips pressed against his, and a tongue slipping into his mouth, a tongue that tasted like himself, and he felt himself being filled, the hot cock erupting in him into climax. Fuck. He pressed back insistently to the kiss, and they stayed like that for a moment, savouring the excellent post-orgasm happiness, before Dipper adjusted his ass, writhing uncomfortably with the warm cum leaking from his abused ass. He sat up, wincing at the dull ache that his ass was letting out. Bill breathed down his neck, whispering, 

"Not bad, Pine tree, I'll give you that." He ended his whispered sentence with a light kiss to the side of his neck, before sitting up and smirking at his handiwork. The kid was absolutely wrecked. And a screamer, as Bill had discovered. He might have to use that knowledge again. Dipper stood, walking over and pulling on his previously discarded clothes and groaning. 

"Why does this happen to me."

"Hmmm?"

"Of all of the things that could have happened to me, I've been kidnapped, taken to an alternate dimensional reality, and had the best sex of anything I could ever have expected, at the hands of a bloody demon. And I'm loving every second of this. Whatever the hell it is, I dont even know anymore! This is ridiculous. What would Grunkle Ford say if he knew?! I'll be disowned! As if it wasn't bad enough that I'm the other gay grandkid, I'm screwing demons! Demons!"   
He paced back and forth, and Bill just smirked, rolling his eyes at him. He stood, snapping his fingers and having his clothes snap back to his body. 

"Pine tree. I get that you're in the middle of your mid-life crisis, but maybe not while I'm here? Not that I don't like listening to your ranting, but I'm a busy demon, things to mess up, all that." He snapped his fingers, and Dipper's clothes appeared on his body. Bill stepped up to him, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling them together, pressing their lips to each others. Dipper sighed into his warm lips.   
The kiss was over way too soon, and Bill stepped back, the grey fading from the area around them. 

"See you later, kid." A smack to his ass, and he disappeared with a soft pop, Dipper standing alone in a dark cave, yelling echoing through the difference. He recognized his name, and ran towards the sound, his feet echoing in the tunnels. He rounded a corner, and ran right into Mabel.

"Dipper!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around him. Stan rounded the corner, and pulled him into a hug, the two of them standing their with their arms wrapped around him. They sighed, Stan whacking him on the back. 

"Where were you? We've been looking for days!" 

He startled. He had been gone for days? It had only felt like a few hours. Now that he thought about it, he was starving. He shrugged at them, gesturing around to the catacombs that they were down in. Stan nodded, and turned to walk away, towards the light streaming in from the ravine entrance. Mabel wrapped her arm around him, pulling him along with a smile. 

Right as they stepped out, Dipper felt hot breath flowing down his neck. He turned around, looking, but when he saw nobody around, he grinned to himself. He had been wondering if it would happen again, and, from that small huff of breath that left goosebumps down his neck, he could hope so.


End file.
